JJL Chapter 89
|next = |colors = JoJolion }} , originally titled is the eighty-ninth chapter of JoJolion and the nine hundred thirty-sixth chapter of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure manga. Summary Morioh's police is scrambling to find Josuke and Rai, who are suspected of murdering a patient back at TG University Hospital. At the Higashikata House, the Higashikata Family is enjoying the day but Norisuke's peace is broken when he reads the newspaper and learns what is happening to Josuke and Rai. Incidentally, the news of Ojiro Sasame and 's deaths is being broadcasted on TV. Meanwhile, Josuke and Rai are quietly sitting in a car as the latter stitches his damaged leg, after having bought some supplies from a store. The two discuss the mechanisms of Satoru Akefu's Stand, theorizing that it makes attacks knock into whoever is pursuing him. Moreover, it is said that Josuke is having Yasuho Hirose take care of research for the time being. Their discussion is briefly interrupted when Rai looks down and spots a worker ready to prune trees, notably the tree in which Rai and Josuke have hidden their car. Rai asks the worker to postpone his work and thanks him for some peaches. Rai then mentions an ad announcing that tomorrow, a lecture on regenerative medicine will be held at TG University Hospital and it is claimed that Akefu will be attending it. Rai thus expresses the will to finally see the doctor's face and asks Josuke if he wants to go. Josuke agrees but is briefly shocked to read the news of Ojiro's death on the papers. Upon Josuke's request, Rai says that the New Locacaca harvest will occur in 48 hours. As soon as they both decide to go to the lecture, the Stand from earlier reappears. Josuke summons Soft & Wet to attack it but it still disappears. They hastily jump down the tree and try to gather their thought, eventually concluding that the Stand is triggered by the mere thought of pursuing Satoru Akefu. Concerned by the imminent attacks, Josuke and Rai flee, pursued by a police car which spotted them. It starts raining, and to Rai and Josuke's horror, the raindrops begin to tear through their bodies. Almost hit in the face but falling drops, Josuke tries to create bubbles to protect himself and Rai, but the bubbles pop. Ironically, the two must take refuge inside one of the police cars just as the officers request backup. Realizing how powerful the Stand is, Josuke and Rai must now find Satoru at all costs. Furthermore, Josuke begins to fear for Yasuho's safety as she too may be "pursuing" Akefu. Appearances |Name2 = Rai Mamezuku|Av2 = RaiAv.png |Name3 = Satoru Akefu|Av3 = SatoruAv.png|Status3 = |Name4 = Norisuke Higashikata IV|Av4 = NorisukeAv.png |Name5 = Mitsuba Higashikata|Av5 = Mitsuba H.png|Status5 = |Name6 = Josuke Higashikata (JoJolion)|Av6 = Josuke8Av.png|SName6 = Josuke Higashikata |Name7 = Yasuho Hirose|Av7 = YasuhoAv.png|Status7 = |Name8 = Tsurugi Higashikata|Av8 = TsurugiAv.png|Status8 = |Name9 = Joshu Higashikata|Av9 = JoshuAv.png |Name10 = Daiya Higashikata|Av10 = DaiyaAv.png |Name11 = Hato Higashikata|Av11 = HatoAv.png |Name12 = Minor Characters#Maako Kitani|Av12 = MakorinAv.png|SName12 = Maako Kitani|Status12 = |Name13 = Ojiro Sasame|Av13 = OjirouAv.png|Status13 = |Name14 = Yoshikage Kira (JoJolion)|Av14 = KiraJJLAv.png|SName14 = Yoshikage Kira|Status14 = }} References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Chapters